


Sleep's Question

by samizee



Series: Devotions Verse [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Expostions!, Gen, Remy is crushing and needs Thomas's advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samizee/pseuds/samizee
Summary: Remy has a dilemma and he's desperate enough to go to Thomas for advice





	Sleep's Question

As usual, Thomas chose Sleep over doing a single task. However, there was something off about the situation.

The personification of Sleep hadn’t once sassed Thomas nor had he roasted the Task brothers.

No, Remy’s usual brand of sass was completely MIA. And in it’s place was a look that could be described as Stressed.

“Sleep?”

“Ohmygod! Girl! It’s Remy! What’s the freaking point of me telling you my name if you’re not gonna use it! Jesus! ”

“Woah! What’s with the hostility?!”

Remy sighs and pinches the bride of his nose. “My bad, my bad. I’m acting like a bitch”

Thomas can’t help feeling concern, “hey. If something is wrong. I’ll try to help any way I can”

Remy scoffs at the offer. But then a pensive looks crosses his face, until his expression just looks completely forlorn.

“I–ugh! This is duuuuuumb!” Remy groans in an exasperated manner

“Talking will help you feel better”

“Okay” Remy sighs as he gets himself together. “I just wanted to know——whatitfeelsliketobeinlove! Gah! I can’t believe I actually said it out loud! I’m such a hoe..”

“You..you wanna know what it feels like to be… in love?”

“Ugh! Yes!”

Thomas thinks for a moment. “Because you’re just curious? Or because you think you might be?”

“I–I think might be..”

“Ohmygoodness! That’s wonderful! Who’s the lucky guy? How’d you meet him?”

“Well, Virgil—”

“—woah! Woah! Virgil’s my boyfriend!”

“—and I were attacked by some thugs” Remy continues looking unimpressed. “And then—”

“—wait! You were attacked? What happened? Why didn’t Verge say anything? Who were the thugs?”

“Would you and your dumb haircut let me finish my story?”

“…it’s not dumb but okay”

“So. My girl, Virgil, was making these idiots his bitch–I mean, not like the way he makes you his bitch you know what I mean?”

“—I got it”

“–but the idiots apparently had friends and Virgil was outnumbered..”

“And then?!”

“Then” A fond smile appears on Remy’s face. “A guy saunters in and he just freaking took down every single asshole that was bothering me and Verge” he bites the straw of his drink and smiles around it. “I swear it looked like he was moving in slow motion…because he was!”

“Then what happened?”

“Obliviously he wanted to get up on-all-o’ these.” Remy gestures to himself. “So he asked for my number!”

“That’s great! So you and this guy are dating now, right?”

Remy’s expression shifts to a more serious one. “I don’t know.” he smirks. “I mean we’re fucking..but that doesn’t mean we’re gonna propose to each other soon.”

“But you think you might be in love with him?”

Remy nods. “I don’t know! I just–it’s different with him y'know?” he looks thoughtful “sex with him is..different. More intense. And I’ve had sex with a lot! Like, I got it on with so many people in the Mindscape. I mean, I even tapped Virgil before you two got together–”

“What!”

“–but there’s something about Nate that’s just different”

“Nate?”

“Nate is the guy I’m dating, genius. Keep up”

“Oh. Okay. So you think Nate might be the one?”

Remy fiddles with the straw of his Starbuck’s drink. “I guess…”

“Well..you know you don’t need to figure everything out right away, right?” Thomas speaks. “You can just enjoy your time with him and sort out your feelings along the way.”

“I…I know that” Remy’s tone was somber. “I just..back then, I was involved with someone different and I thought they could be it, you know?” his lips twists in a bitter smile. “But I was completely wrong and I totes screwed myself over with that one”

Thomas breathes a sigh. “I get it” his own expression turns pensive. “I can’t imagine the number of times I thought I found the right person for me..only to end up getting disappointed”

“So it’s gonna happen more than once! I did not sign up for that”

“Your story doesn’t have to reflect mine.” Thomas counters. “I’m just saying that…you have to go through some heartbreaks–maybe a few, maybe a lot–to find someone who’ll take care of your heart. I mean, I did.” Thomas shrugs before a soft smile appears on his face, his eyes sparking with love and fondness. “And in the end, I found the one for me. And I didn’t even have to look too far.. he’s been with me all along! Protecting me…and loving me…”

Remy doesn’t say anything, choosing to take a sip of his drink.

“And maybe you don’t have too far too! Maybe this Nate guy could be the one for you! But you’ll never know until you take the risk”

“Maybe you’re right” Remy speaks around his straw, his lips pursing. “Hmm maybe Virgil isn’t completely crazy for settling with you.”

“…thank you.”

Remy let’s out a deep breath. “Alrighty” he adjusts his shades, his lips twisting in it’s usual mischievous grin. “Moment of vulnerability over! It’s time for me to do my job!”

“Cool!”

“Oh by the way I’m gonna be a little late tonight”

“Wait. What do you mean? What time will you be here tonight?”

“I dunno. Depends on how long my date will take. He moves kinda slow”

“Remy! I need to sleep!”

“Well good thing you’re gonna take a nap then!”

**Author's Note:**

> posted on my tumblr


End file.
